Sakura's Maze
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: LOOSELY based on the movie Labyrinth, but with a sasuke sakura twist and ONLY chapter 1 has Labyrinth references.


A/N: This story is only PARTIALLY based on Labyrinth. Some of it is my own made up plot to accentuate the story line.

Chapter 1

Sakura was sitting in the park on a clear sunny day. She had just been working on her English homework. She has to have chapter one of Meander's Queen read within a few days and she always has issues remembering part of her line. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is great…." Sakura tried to remember the line for a few minutes before getting frustrated and looking at the book's section. "…you have no power over me"

She heard the clock begin to chime and with a mild curse she took off running for home with her dog Lilli running behind her heels. She had turned the corner to her street when the weather turned bad and began to pour, by the time she stepped into the covered porch, both her and her dog were soaked. Tsunade looked at Sakura disapprovingly and shook her head.

"You are one hour late Sakura." She stood glaring at her step-daughter before opening the screen door "come on, before you get sick, NOT the dog. Into the garage with her" Tsunade said when Sakura began to let the dog in the house, she sighed before taking her to the garage and running into the house. "You know your father and I rarely go out…" she began

"You go out every weekend!" Sakura exclaimed, growing frustrated. "You don't even care if I have plans, you never ask me" she was getting tired of babysitting every weekend and not having a life with her friends because she was practically her baby step-brother's slave.

"I would like it if you had more dates Sakura…" Tsunade began but was cut off when sakura began to run up the stairs and only stopped when her father and step-brother became part of her pathway.

"I just can't do anything right can I?" She snapped before running up to her room and slamming the door. Tsunade looked up the stairs and shook her head. 'she treats me like a wicked step-mother from a wicked fairytale no matter what I say' Sakura heard her say to her father. She heard his reply of how he would talk to her and sat at her vanity.

He knocked on her door after he put her step- brother Kizao down for the night. "Sakura, I'd like to talk to you" he said through the door and knocked again, obviously waiting for her to open the door. Sakura threw down her brush and glared at the door.

"You had better hurry or you will be late" She said clearly not caring if she seemed rude or not. Her father sighed and shook his head, knowing he would get nowhere with her when she was in that mood.

"I had best get going I will talk to you later" He said before walking down the stairs not hearing her reply before he and Tsunade walked out to the car.

"Sure you had to talk to me, practically broke down my bedroom door!" She glanced at her wall cubby with her collectible teddies and noticed an empty spot…"Someone has been in my room again. I hate that…..I HATE IT!" She yelled before running into Kizao's room and seeing her teddy on the floor. Kizao was screaming and crying due to the thunder and Sakura asked if he wanted a story.

" **Okay. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Serpents had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help. "Say your right words," the Snakes had said, "and we'll take the baby to the Serpentes City, and you will be free." But the girl knew that the King of the Serpents would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever, and turn him into a snake. So the girl suffered in silence. Until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it."**

When she noticed her brother was still crying she tried to make him stop, "alright, alright. Knock it off, come on stop it" When she discovered he would not stop she lashed out without thinking. "Serpent King, Serpent King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" when he cried even harder she sighed and put him back in bed. "Og I wish I did know what to say to make the snakes take you away" she had been so focused on the issue she had not noticed the snakes in his room hissing softly.

She turned and walked out and turned the light off. "I wish the snakes would come take you away…..right now" she turned the light off and shut the door, immediately graced with silence. She stopped and turned around and opened the door. "Kizao…..why aren't you crying?" She asked as she tried to flip the lights back on, but discovered they refused. She walked to the bed and noticed he was gone, swirling around she discovered the snakes in her room hissing as they coiled towards her, closing in on her while a larger black mamba with red eyes was trying to get in.

Upon opening her door, the mamba slowly shifted into a man like form before her, and Sakura noticed he was so handsome and striking. "Please give Kizao back to me…" She said softly, the man before her stepped into the room slowly, his eyes watching her every reaction before shaking his head.

"What's done is done Sakura. I have a gift for you….." He held up a clear ball as he maneuvered it between his fingers with ease. "However, this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby." He said as he held it out. When she refused, his eyes narrowed slightly "Sakura! Don't defy me." He said harshly before throwing at her as she freaked when it turned into a snake.

After he laughed, he watched her face. "You do know who I am right?" She merely stepped up to him and shook her head, "Part of you knows but yet a part of you refuses to admit it." He stepped up to her and took her hand transporting her to outside his maze. "You have 13 hours to find a way into Serpentes city and get to your step-brother or he is mine forever. " he said as he vanished back to his throne room surrounded by the other snakes.

Sakura sighed before she started running to the gateway to the Maze, when she got there she noticed a lot of stonework had snakes on them and slowly progressed in for the sake of her step-brother. She broke into a run and began running through the pathways before she kicked the wall. "Its not Fair! This path goes on and on, there are no twists bends or turns, or anything!" She sat down and sighed again.

Hearing a friendly hello she looked around and noticed a tiny mouse sitting on a ledge in the wall. "If you focus your energy and press your hands along the wall, you will feel an entrance to the maze." The mouse said. Sakura stood and did as the mouse said and with a smile, she found a way in, she moved to take a left and was called back. "Don't go that way, go the other way" after saying thanks and leaving the other way the mouse sighed. "Had she kept going that way, she would have gone straight to Lord Sasuke's Castle…." The mouse shuddered and went about collecting his food.

Sakura met Aoda when she passed by a secret entrance to the hidden castle path. "How may I be of Assssissssstance" he hissed out slowly. Aoda knew his master wished for her to be delayed and slowed down as much as possible. When she informed him of the issue he took her the opposite way and wound up falling into a trap that led then halfway back to the beginning. Aoda began to like Sakura and hated that his master was doing what he was to her.

Sasuke appeared before her and Aoda, "Had I known you were helping her Aoda, I would have summoned Manda for the job of protecting my passageway." Sakura grabbed his hand and drew his attention to her. He grew silent and waited for her next move to see what she would do.

"Don't be mad at little Aoda, I tricked him into helping me" Sakura said softly as she shifted her hips while backing up to the wall. Sasuke followed her as she had his wrist in her grip, pressing his free hand on the wall beside her head.

"Just what are you planning Sakura? You may not remember me now, but in time you will remember my sweet little Blossom. You will" He whispered as his free hand caressed her cheek softly, his lips a breath away from hers. Sakura froze as a brief flashback flowed through her..

 **FLASHBACK BEGINS**

" **Sasuke! Wait up, why do you have to be so mean?" a cute little pink haired girl cried out as her short legs kept tripping her as she was trying to keep up with the raven haired boy.**

" **You are so annoying Sakura, come on already. You are such a slow poke!" He said as he carried her on his back to move quicker. "Sometimes I wonder my little blossom, why I tolerate you"**

 **Sakura giggled and hugged him tight. "It is cause you love me Sasuke, just as I love you"**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sakura's hand caressed his own cheek as she released his wrist, allowing it to grasp her waist softly. "You remember now Sakura? You were only 6 when you were taken away, by the time I found you again, your captor had abused you so badly you were sent to the Leaf village to heal, you never saw me again as I remained in Serpentes city. A fact I have come to regret" He whispered the last part as she lifted her chin and let his lips with her own, Sasuke pressed her to the wall as he ground his hips against hers. Sakura merely pushed him back after a few moments.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but I have to get my brother back…." She started but was stopped when he uttered words she would never have believed he could say. She felt he was rigid and unmovable in his decision yet here he was offering her what she wanted.

"What If I sent him back when your parents get back….will you come away with me Sakura?" He asked, she met his eyes with hers and saw desperation in them. She felt a bond with him that she could not explain. "The threat to you is gone, I promise. "

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes Sasuke. Return my brother to my father and step-mother and I will come away with you." She agreed, Sasuke smiled as he pulled her into his arms, teleporting her to his castle. She saw her brother happily playing in his bed as she picked him up. "I'm sorry Kizao, I wish I could be with you as you grow up, but my place is here. Take care of dad and mom for me" She kissed his cheek as Sasuke sped time up and just as the parents came home, Sakura informed them she was leaving to begin her own life somewhere.

Sasuke had already shifted her things to his castle and waited for her to say she was ready, upon her calling him, he arrived and pulled her into his arms. "I can't believe you are leaving with me" he whispered.

"That has to wait till I regain all memories Sasuke. I won't be in a relationship until I remember everything" She said and was happy when he agreed with her demands. Sasuke smiled because he knew everything was going to be a fresh start.

A/N: Lemon in next chapter maybe, depending on how long the chapter is and how many memories are unleashed in her life during her stay with Sasuke. As I said, this is PARTIALLY based on Labyrinth, not all of it, so please do not flame my story because it is not what you want it to be. Thank You


End file.
